Lucky
by disturbinglynic
Summary: Wesley is a child bearer and his mother is selling him off to the highest bidder. Warnings- mpreg. rimming. cross-dressing. Slash. Wesley/Riker.
1. Chapter 1

This must have been what it felt like to be an animal at the zoo. To have people looking at you, pointing at you, and talking about you constantly. In this instance, the people were all men, and they were here to bid on someone, guy or girl, to carry their child. Most of the men here looked like they didn't deserve to be parents, and Wesley would have to go home with one of them. Wesley would have to go home with the highest bidder where he would be forced to have sex with them and carry their child.

That was assuming that anyone bid on him. Nobody had his past few years here. He had too much of a mouth and nobody wanted to deal with that. To find an interested buyer, his mother was now offering to have his tongue cut out. As if all of this weren't degrading enough.

There was a man talking to her now, a vast improvement over all of the other men that had approached her. When he was done talking to her, he walked up to Wesley, like many men had already done, but unlike the others, who had only made degrading comments, this one actually spoke to him instead of at him. "Your mother told me she's willing to cut out your tongue as part of the sale. She says you really got a mouth on you."

Wesley didn't answer, despite liking this man more than all of the others. Wesley would even go so far as to say he was attractive.

"She hasn't already cut out your tongue, has she?"

"No."

The man smiled at him. "So what is it about your mouth that gets you into so much trouble?"

Wesley sighed. "I tend to not censor what I say."

"For example…"

"For example, the majority of the men here should not be having children. This whole thing is barbaric. And then there's you. You seem like someone who should have children, but you also look like you could find someone to bear your children on your own so I can't understand why you are here." Wesley wondered if he had gone too far like he normally did, but the man just smiled at him.

Wesley felt something akin to disappointment when the man left without placing a bid on him. Wesley watched as more disgusting men either walked by or made snide comments, or placed a bid on him.

Wesley had been sitting there for hours when the man came back around again. This time he pulled up a chair. "What's your name?"

"Wesley. What's yours?"

"Will. If you weren't here right now then what would you be doing?"

"Reading." This felt like an interview and he hoped it was. He also hoped he passed, though he wasn't going to lie to do so."

"You're nineteen, right?"

"Yeah. How old are you?"

"Thirty-two. There are quite a few people who have placed bids on you."

Wesley didn't say anything. He was waiting for the question.

"Out of all the people who bid on you, who do you want to go home with?"

"You."

"Even if I were to take your mom's offer and have your tongue cut out?"

"Yes." The answer was easy. No matter who he went home with today, he would likely have his tongue cut out. Will was still the better choice.

"Are you telling me what you think I want to hear?"

Wesley snorted.

"Good answer."

"You wouldn't take my mom up on her offer, would you?"

Will laughed. "Definitely not." A lot more quietly he added, "I have a large house. One of the rooms is a library."

Wesley's eyes widened.

"One last question. If this were a different situation, and I had just asked you out on a date, would you have said yes?"

Wesley looked Will up and down and thought about the brief conversation they had just had. "Yes."

"Maybe I should have asked you that question before I told you about my library."

Wesley offered him a smile. It was a small one, but it was a real one. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a reason to smile.

"And he smiles." Will got up and went to talk to his mother. He hoped that Will having a big house meant that he had a lot of money and could outbid everyone else.

Will spent more time with Wesley's mother than he should have if he was just placing a bid. It looked like they were negotiating. They shook hands, so Wesley assumed they had come to an agreement. Will walked back over to Wesley. "As much as I would love to take you right now, I can't. I've promised to pay four times the amount of the highest bid, so I think we should be okay. I should be back in time anyway. In the meantime, I thought I would get some shopping done. What kind of clothes do you want?"

"Are you planning on taking me out often?"

"Do you like going out?"

"No."

"Then we won't go out." Will pulled a small pad of paper and a pen out of his pocket. They discussed Wesley's clothing preferences and sizes and then moved on to what foods he liked. "Okay, I think I have everything. I'll be back."

Wesley wasn't sure whether he should believe him or not and it must have shown.

"I will be. I promise. You're mine, okay?"

Wesley nodded, so Will left and Wesley had to endure more of the most disgusting guys possible.

It wasn't like this for all child bearers. Those born to wealthier families didn't have to go through this. Wesley and his mother weren't wealthy, but they weren't poor either. His mother was just being greedy. She had known she would do this since the day he was born. She had had Wesley tattooed when he was just a child. It was a mark on his left hand, a mark that let everyone know that he was worthless, that one day he would be bought. He was bottom rung.

Wesley had endured special classes with other child bearers. He knew all about pregnancy and birth and raising a child. Though he had been pushed to become as flexible as possible, he had never been taught the art of pleasuring a man. He had always found that a bit strange.

Wesley could only hope that his children with Will would not carry the child bearing gene. He wouldn't want this life for his kids.

He wondered what was wrong with Will, what could bring a man like him to a place like this. Wesley wondered if he should worry. Maybe Will had some strange interests. Wesley would have to do them for Will if that was what Will wanted. Essentially, Wesley was a slave.

As he waited for Will to come back, he kept himself entertained, and horrified, at the kind of person that Will could turn out to be. It was nearing the end of the day and Will still hadn't returned. Maybe he wasn't going to come back for Wesley and then Wesley would have to go home with one of the more disgusting men. Wesley could feel a depression settling over him. He hadn't even realized that he had been happy. He had actually been looking forward to going home with Will.

"Sorry I'm late."

Wesley's head shot up. Will was standing in front of him. Relief flooded through Wesley but he didn't acknowledge Will.

"You didn't think I'd leave you here, did you?"

Wesley didn't answer and Will's face fell. "I guess you would think that. You can stop thinking like that now. You're going to be happy with me. I've already paid your mother, so let's go."

Wesley stood up and followed Will out of the building and to his car. Wesley was about to get into the passenger side when Will stopped him. "Open your mouth for me."

Confused, Wesley complied.

"Just making sure your mother didn't cut out your tongue. I thought you wanted to come home with me?"

Wesley nodded. Will didn't look convinced, but he let Wesley get in the car. Will tried a couple of different times to get Wesley talking, but Wesley just sat there in silence. Yes he had wanted to go home with Will, but only because he was going to be forced to go home with somebody. Wesley would much rather be on his own. Maybe he would lock himself in the library when they got to Will's house.

Will hadn't been lying about the big house. This place was huge. Briefly, Wesley wondered if he was going to have to clean it. As if he could read Wesley's mind, Will spoke up. "I have a maid that comes in and cleans, but I do the cooking myself."

Wesley looked at Will and Will shrugged. "I like to cook."

Will gave him a tour of the house that ended in the master bedroom where there was a huge pile of bags on the bed.

"You can go ahead and shower if you want. All of your toiletries are in the bathroom. I figured we would keep things simple tonight. I'll order a pizza while you're in the shower. Does that sound okay?"

Wesley just nodded and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind him. There were bags piled on the counter in here. It would seem that Will had spared no expense. Wesley took some time to go through the items and get them set up in the bathroom before finally dropping his clothes and stepping into the blissfully hot shower. He just stood under the water for a few minutes, soaking up the heat, allowing his tense muscles to be soothed.

He washed himself quickly and after drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist to go back into the bedroom. He shouldn't bother because Will would be seeing him completely naked soon anyway. Wesley hesitated at the bathroom door debating about the towel. He sighed and dropped the towel, walking out into the bedroom completely naked. Will was sitting on the bed organizing and folding all of Wesley's new clothes.

Will had looked up briefly when Wesley had walked into the room, but he had immediately gone back to the work he was doing. Wesley was grateful that Will had kept himself from taking in Wesley's naked form.

When Wesley reached the bed, Will handed him a pair of pajamas. Wesley slid the bottoms on, but left the tee off for now.

"The pizza is on the way. Do you feel better now?"

Wesley shrugged. When Will didn't push any further, Wesley began helping him with the clothes. The doorbell rang and Will left Wesley alone with a pile of clothes. He figured the folding could be finished later, so he put on his tee and headed downstairs. Will was already bringing the pizzas to the kitchen so Wesley followed him there.

"I figured we could eat in the living room in front of the TV since you aren't talking."

That made Wesley feel guilty, but he couldn't bring himself to speak up. Will handed him a plate with pizza and a glass of soda. Wesley stood there, watching as Will fixed his own plate. He wanted to say thanks because he knew if somebody else had bought him he wouldn't be treated this nicely. The words kept getting caught in his throat though.

Will had noticed that Wesley was watching and had stopped what he was doing, waiting for Wesley. Wesley leaned in and kissed Will's cheek, the beard tickling his face. When he pulled away, Will was smiling at him so he figured mission accomplished. He brought his food to the couch and Will was right behind him. They ate in silence, watching some ridiculous horror movie.

Will took both of their plates into the kitchen when they were done. He found Wesley shivering when he came back.

"Are you cold?"

Wesley nodded. Will pulled the throw from the back of the couch and handed it to Wesley. Wesley hadn't even noticed it was back there. Will sat down and pulled Wesley to him. Will was warm and Wesley found himself relaxing against Will's body.

"Do you get cold easily?"

Wesley nodded.

"Good thing I give off heat like a furnace then."

Wesley didn't say anything or nod, but he agreed.

"Wesley, can I ask you a few personal questions?"

Wesley nodded.

"Has anyone but you ever touched you?"

Wesley shook his head.

"Really? Never?"

Wesley turned his head and just looked at Will.

"Okay, okay. What about kissing. Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Wesley shook his head. When it didn't seem like Will was going to ask him any more questions, Wesley got comfortable against Will once again. Will had an arm around him and was lightly stroking his fingers along Wesley's arm. Wesley was surprisingly comfortable and he found himself starting to drift off.

"Are you sleepy?"

Wesley nodded, barely moving his head at all.

"Wesley."

Slowly Wesley turned his head and looked up at Will. Will cupped his cheek gently. He wondered if Will was going to kiss him and he realized that a part of him really wanted Will to kiss him. Will leaned down and pressed their lips together. It was chaste and brief and Wesley wanted more.

Will pressed their lips together again, moving them against Wesley's. Wesley mimicked Will's movements, hoping that he was getting it right.

"We should move to the bedroom," Will murmured against his lips. Wesley swallowed hard.

"Relax. We're not going to have sex."

Wesley looked at him questionably. Will smiled at him. "We have time, Wesley. We'll do it when you're ready."

Wesley let out a breath he hadn't even been aware that he was holding and got off the couch. He was even luckier than he had realized. Will wasn't going to push him into doing anything he didn't want to do. He had assumed that anyway but now he had confirmation from Will himself.

He and Will finished putting away his clothes and Wesley got into bed as Will went to the bathroom. Wesley had his eyes clothes and was very nearly asleep when Will spoke up. "How do you normally sleep?"

Wesley opened his eyes to look up at Will. "Like this. Tee and pajama bottoms. What about you?"

Will gave him a look that Wesley interpreted as Will telling him he slept with nothing on.

"Oh. Well, you may as well just sleep however you normally do."

Will slid out of his clothes, all of them, and walked over to the bed. Will was definitely a good looking guy.

"You spoke. I was afraid it was going to take longer than that."

Wesley realized that he _had_ spoken and he hadn't even been aware of it. "Guess I'm not as nervous as I was."

Will slid into the bed next to him. "You're sill pretty nervous, but I know something that will help you relax." He slid right up against Wesley, laying a hand on his shoulder and leaning down to kiss him. It was easier this time now that Wesley knew what to expect, and it was easy enough to relax into Will's gentle kisses.

Wesley found himself winding his arms around Will and Will must have decided that Wesley was more comfortable because he suddenly decided to change things. Will licked at Wesley's lips and instinctively Wesley parted them. Before he could even think through that decision, Will's tongue was in his mouth. Wesley couldn't stop the soft moan as Will's tongue touched his, but then he gasped, his eyes widening as he broke the kiss with Will. Will, not bothered by Wesley's abruptness in ending the kiss, kissed along his jaw and cheek.

"Are you hard?" Will asked. Wesley nodded, completely surprised by his reaction. He hadn't thought it would be so easy to become aroused, not when he was being forced into this, except that he actually wasn't being forced.

"Would you like a hand with that?"

Wesley was nervous, but he wanted to know what it would feel like to have someone else touch him, to have Will touch him. Wesley nodded and Will grabbed the covers, tossing them off of both of them, never once pulling his lips away from Wesley's face. Will tugged at Wesley's tee and Wesley let him take it off. Their eyes locked after the tee was off, Wesley propping himself up on his elbows. He swallowed hard at Will's intense gaze and then, like his eyes had a mind of their own, he broke the gaze to look down, wanting to see if Will was hard like he was. Will was, but before Wesley could take the time to appreciate it, Will was pushing him back onto the bed.

Will let his hand wander down to the top of Wesley's pajama bottoms. "Can I take these off?"

There wasn't a good reason for Wesley to say no. Will had already seen him naked, though only briefly, but it was going to happen anyway so he just nodded. Will took them off and then just looked at Wesley. He could feel himself beginning to blush but then Will was lying next to him again. "You're beautiful, you know."

Wesley snorted.

"Oh but you are. Can't you feel how much I want you?" Will pressed against Wesley and Wesley could feel Will's length against him. Wesley didn't know what to say but Will didn't give him a chance. He kissed Wesley gently as he lightly trailed his fingers down Wesley's chest and stomach, making Wesley's muscles quiver.

Will grasped Wesley's length in his hand and he deepened the kiss as he sped up his hand. Wesley moaned into Will's mouth until finally he was close, and broke the kiss. When orgasm overtook him, he cried out and arched off the bed, the single handjob from Will more intense than anything he had done on his own.

He lie there with a goofy smile on his face, Will smiling down at him. Then Will's face was gone. Wesley managed to turn his head to look at Will, who was now jerking off next to him. Wesley watched as Will came and couldn't help thinking that next time he wanted to be the one to do that to Will. After Will had gotten his breathing under control, he grabbed some tissues and cleaned them both off.

Wesley was nearly asleep when Will shut the light off. Wesley was surprised when Will slid right up next to him and threw an arm around him. "Is this okay?"

Wesley didn't answer. He didn't need to. He rolled onto his side and sighed as he pressed even closer to Will. He fell asleep easily.

* * *

><p>When Wesley woke up he was still in Will's arms. Wesley found that he didn't really mind.<p>

Wesley was watching Will when his eyes opened. Will smiled and leaned in to kiss him. It was amazingly easy to relax into the kiss. He liked kissing. He wouldn't mind doing more of this.

Will rolled Wesley onto his back, moving his lips down to Wesley's neck. Wesley froze and Will lifted off of Wesley's neck to look at him. "I just wanna get you off again. Should I skip the foreplay?"

He couldn't tell if Will was teasing him or not. Wesley's mouth was hanging open as he thought of something to say. Will leaned down and kissed him. "I guess I'll skip the foreplay then."

Wesley was tempted to tell Will no, but he wanted Will's hand on him again, so he kept his mouth shut. But Will didn't put his hands on him. Wesley let out a surprised gasp as Will's mouth closed around him. Wesley twisted his hands into the sheets at the fell of that wet heat surrounding him.

"Not gonna last," he warned. Will groaned around him and that was it. Wesley came hard. Will slid up the bed and lie down next to Wesley.

"Do you need me to take care of you?" he asked when he could focus again.

"I kind of don't need it," Will murmured against Wesley's cheek.

"You already came?"

Will nodded against his cheek. Wesley frowned. "I wanted to do it."

Will chuckled. "There will be plenty of time for that. Don't worry."

Wesley smiled and sat up. "So what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want to do."

Wesley stood up and stretched. "In that case, I just want to hang around here today." He went to the bathroom to freshen up. He threw on some clothes to lounge around in as Will took his turn in the bathroom.

"So if we're staying in today then what are we doing?"

Wesley shrugged. "I figured we'd just hang out."

"You mean sit in front of the TV all day?"

Wesley laughed. "Exactly."

Will pulled him for a hug and kissed the top of his head. "You go get on the couch and I'll cook us breakfast, okay?"

"Okay," Wesley agreed. He went down to the living room and sat down on the couch, flipping on the television.

Wesley actually felt happy. He had figured that being with Will would definitely be better than any of those other men that had wanted to purchase him, but he really hadn't imagined it would be this good. He felt like he could actually be in a real relationship with Will.

After breakfast Will joined Wesley on the couch.

"Don't you have to work?" Wesley asked.

"Already trying to get rid of me I see."

"No, that's not… no."

Will laughed. "Relax. I was just giving you a hard time. I took a couple of days off so you could get comfortable with me."

"Oh. Well, thanks."

Will pulled Wesley into his arms and they watched TV for a while, but then Will started kissing him. Nothing much at first. A kiss to the top of his head, a couple to the cheek, a few along his neck, but then Wesley turned to face him, and he honestly wasn't sure if had done that on purpose or not, but then Will was kissing him on the lips.

Will gently pushed him down onto the couch and they lie there in a tangle of limbs, making out. It was nice. It was more than nice. Wesley forgot about everything else in the world. It was just him and Will, and the feel of Will's mouth on his, the feel of Will's hands roaming his body.

They had been making out for a while, possibly hours, Wesley didn't know, when Will suggested they move things to the bedroom. Wesley had been hard for a while now, and he knew Will was too. A couple of times their erections had brushed together and even through their clothes Wesley could feel the heat and the hardness of Will.

He agreed to move things to the bedroom. Once there, Wesley made quick work of his clothes and hurried onto the bed. He thought Will would be on the bed just as fast as he was, but he was standing there half-dressed, just staring at Wesley.

"What?" Wesley asked, feeling the beginnings of a blush. Will shook his head and smiled. "Nothing." He took the rest of his clothes off and joined Wesley on the bed. They resumed their kissing, hands roaming over bare skin instead of clothes.

Wesley shivered under Will's touch. Will kissed his way down Wesley's body, pushing Wesley's knees back to his chest. Wesley was going to say something because he thought Will was going to let Wesley wait a little longer on the sex, but his train of thought was cut off when Will's mouth was on him once again.

Will didn't stay there long though. Wesley let out a disappointed whimper when Will pulled off of him, but rather than making his way back up Wesley's body, he stayed between Wesley's legs. He could feel Will's breath ghosting along his skin. Wesley was about to say something, but then Will licked him _there_ and Wesley couldn't remember what he was going to say.

When he got no complaint from Wesley, he did it again. Wesley couldn't suppress a groan and Will took that as encouragement because he kept licking. Will used the broad flat of his tongue to lick a stripe over the hole, and then the tip to tease at the hole itself. It was a delicious torture as Will's tongue probed yet again at his entrance. Wesley wondered what it would feel like inside of him. He wasn't loose enough though. Knowing enough to know that Will's fingers would get involved, he still had to know. "More. Please," he begged.

Will moaned against him and then held up his fingers to Wesley's mouth. Wesley didn't even think, he just took them into his mouth to wet them, though he couldn't help wondering when he got so bold.

Will pulled them out of his mouth and gently began pushing one into him. Wesley tensed, but Will ran his tongue along where his finger was, and it didn't take long for Wesley to relax. Soon the finger was all the way in. Will moved it inside of him, and once Wesley had adjusted, Will added a second finger, all the while still licking around his hole.

The stretch of a second finger burned, but Will gave him time to adjust, and pain soon turned to pleasure, especially when Will ran his fingers over Wesley's prostate. Sparks exploded behind his eyes.

When Will pulled his fingers out, Wesley tried to follow. Will chuckled. "Relax. I'm going to make you feel good." And Will was definitely not lying. He pushed his tongue inside of Wesley and Wesley lost any coherent thought he may have had. A few minutes of Will's tongue inside of him and Wesley was coming. Will licked up the mess as Wesley tried to get his breathing under control.

Will made his way up Wesley's body, nuzzling at his jaw. "Can I kiss you?"

Wesley thought it was strange that Will would ask that, but then he remembered where Will's mouth had just been. Wesley really did like kissing though, so he nodded. Will barely pressed their lips together, probably allowing Wesley the time to change his mind, but Wesley wouldn't be changing his mind. He deepened the kiss himself, tasting himself on Will and finding that it really didn't bother him.

Will was hard against him, so Wesley reached a hand down to touch Will. Will groaned into his mouth and Wesley made a decision. "Do it," he said against Will's lips. Will pulled back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Will reached over him and rummaged around the nightstand drawer until he pulled out the lube. Will lubed out his fingers and pushed two into Wesley. He stretched Wesley more this time preparing him for something larger than a tongue. A third finger joined the other two. Will took his time, kissing Wesley as he stretched him.

When Will pulled his fingers out, Wesley realized that he actually liked having them there. At least Wesley was going to enjoy this. He watched as Will spread the lube over himself. Over his _cock_. Wesley should really get used to words like that.

Will thrust in all the way without giving Wesley a chance to adjust, but once he was in all the way he kept still and kissed Wesley until the burn had faded and Wesley wanted him to move. It was better than he had expected.

Will set an easy pace and had positioned himself so that he rubbed against Wesley's prostate. Wesley was amazed to find himself growing hard again. He ran his hands along Will's back and pulled him in close so they could kiss. Wesley groaned into Will's mouth as Will went deep. Wesley was pretty sure he would be enjoying this even without Will hitting his prostate.

Will chuckled against his mouth at the groan, but he made sure to keep doing what had caused it. Wesley let his head fall back to the pillow. He was really close, and after a few really good thrusts, he came for the second time that afternoon. Will changed his pace to fast and hard and came soon after Wesley. He could feel the warm splash of come inside of him. Wesley let his legs fall back to the bed. He felt completely boneless. He wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

Will propped himself up on an elbow next to Wesley, his hand stroking Wesley's cheek. "That was incredible, Wes."

Wesley let out a sigh to let Will know that he agreed. He wasn't capable of talking yet.

"Can you talk?"

Wesley just smiled at him.

"We are going to have so much fun together. In fact, I don't think we should leave the bed for the next couple of days."

Wesley definitely agreed. He puckered up his lips so that Will would lean in and kiss him. Will chuckled but obliged. Wesley found enough energy to run his fingers though Will's hair. Will kissed his way to Wesley's ear. "Take a nap. We have all the time in the world."

Wesley sighed as Will pulled the covers over them and pulled Wesley flush to his body. Sleep came easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months had flown by and he wasn't showing any signs of a pregnancy yet. Wesley was surprised considering how often they had sex. Will wasn't worried though so Wesley tried not to let it bother him.

Wesley was up before the alarm clock. He could admit that he hated that Will still went into work. He didn't need the money. He had inherited money and invested really well. Will worked at a bookstore to keep himself busy. After he had seen how well he and Wesley got along, he had gone down to part time. He wouldn't quit though. He hated the idea of money no longer coming in even though it wasn't that much and he didn't need it. Will had promised that near the time the baby was to be born, if he ever got pregnant, then he would even take a few months off to spend with Wesley. Wesley wasn't sure he believed him though.

Their time together so far had been great, but Wesley's whole purpose here was to get pregnant and have babies. What if Will changed the moment Wesley found out he was pregnant. If he ever got pregnant. He still couldn't believe it was taking so long.

Wesley rolled onto his side and a wave of nausea hit him. He hurried out of bed and to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time. When his stomach let him rest for a moment, he looked up to see Will beaming at him.

"I know you're excited, but can you try not to look so happy while I have my head hanging over the toilet.

"Sorry," Will apologized, kneeling on the floor next to him. When Wesley puked again, Will was there rubbing his back. Finally, after he was sure his stomach was done, he got to his feet so he could brush his teeth.

"Why don't you get in the shower while I call the doctor and my job," Will suggested after Wesley had finished cleaning his teeth. Wesley nodded and headed for the shower. He let the hot water run down his body as he stood there thinking. A part of him was disappointed and scared. Now that he was pregnant, Will might treat him differently. For the past three months Wesley had felt like he was in a real relationship and now that all might change because of a pregnancy.

The shower curtain moved and Will stepped in behind him. Wesley didn't turn to face him.

"We've got a doctor's appointment in a couple of hours and work knows I won't be there today." Will reached for the shampoo and began washing Wesley's hair. Wesley tried to relax under Will's touch, something he would normally do but that just wasn't happening this morning. It seemed that Will was too excited to notice that anything was wrong with Wesley.

After the shower Will offered to make him a huge breakfast and though he wasn't hungry, he didn't refuse. He couldn't refuse. Will would know something was wrong if he did. Besides, it wasn't about him anymore. Now it was about the baby he was carrying.

He managed, barely, to eat everything that Will had made for him, and there was nothing to do but wait. Wesley wandered over to the library hoping that Will wouldn't follow, and he didn't. Wesley picked up the book he was reading and settled into his favorite chair, but he didn't read. He sat and stared instead. He may have even nodded off for a bit because Will came to get him sooner than he had expected.

It was on the car ride to the doctor's that Will finally noticed something was wrong. "Wes, are you okay?"

"Just feeling kind of blah," he lied. Will looked like he didn't believe Wesley but he let it drop.

The doctor confirmed what they already knew- Wesley was pregnant. Everything was normal and Wesley was healthy. Good news all around.

On the car ride home Wesley didn't get off as easily as he had earlier.

"You're not just blah, something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

Wesley didn't say anything.

"You knew this was going to happen."

"I know," Wesley whispered.

"So what's the matter then?"

"Everything is going to change."

"Well of course everything is going to change. You're pregnant."

"I'm done talking."

"Come on, Wes."

"No. I said I'm done."

Will sighed but left him alone. When they got back to the house Wesley went up to the bedroom and closed the door. He didn't lock it, hoping that Will would respect his privacy. He kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed. He just wanted to be left alone for a while.

* * *

><p>Wesley hadn't slept well. His dreams had been plagued by a three-week-old fetus chasing him around while Will watched and laughed.<p>

Wesley just wanted to go back to his nap and sleep the day away, but Will had other plans. He walked in with a tray of food and set it on the nightstand. Then he sat down on the bed next to Wesley. "Things won't change between us."

So Will had figured out what Wesley had been talking about. "But it's what I'm here for."

Will lie down next to Wesley so he could face him. "If you haven't figured it out by now then let me tell you. I enjoy spending time with you. I like having you around and now that you're pregnant, I still want you around and I still want to spend time with you and I still want you." Will kissed him then, deeply and passionately. Wesley slid his hands under Will's shirt and then they were pulling clothes off of each other until they were a naked heap on the bed.

When Will was inside of him Wesley wrapped his legs and his arms around him, pulling Will as close to him as possible. It felt more romantic, more intimate than usual. More feelings were being put into this than normal. Wesley wasn't complaining though. Their kissing was as lazy as their lovemaking, and when Wesley finally cried out his release, it was into Will's mouth.

Will left kisses all along Wesley's face as he came down from his orgasm. When Wesley caught his breath, he captured Will's lips with his own. They hadn't moved. Wesley's legs and arms were still wrapped around Will and Will was still inside of him. He didn't want to move.

"I made you lunch," Will said when they broke apart for air.

"If I can't eat it like this then I don't want it."

Will chuckled and buried his nose in Wesley's neck. This had been done to make Wesley feel better and it had. Between what Will had said to him and then what Will had shown him, Wesley could believe that things would still be okay between them. There was still some lingering doubt that Wesley couldn't quell though. Will raised his head to look at Wesley. "Do you feel better?"

Wesley shrugged. "I'm getting there."

Will kissed the tip of his nose. "I guess that's better than nothing."

Will pulled out of Wesley and Wesley pouted.

"You need to eat. Go get cleaned up and I'll change the sheets."

Wesley grumbled but got out of bed. He cleaned himself off and then threw some pajamas on. Will was still working on the sheets so Wesley tried to help him, but Will swatted him away. Wesley wandered around the room until Will was finished and he could sit on the bed again.

Lunch was just a sandwich but it was a big one. He had a feeling Will would feed him nonstop if he could. Will sat in bed next to him as he ate, but left him alone.

"Should I stay home tomorrow too?" Will asked after Wesley had finished his food.

Wesley looked at him and smiled. "That would be nice actually."

Will smiled back and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Wesley could get used to this kind of attention.

* * *

><p>Weeks went by. Wesley still wasn't showing yet, not quite to his third month, but he definitely had the morning sickness thing down. Every morning without fail he would have to hang his head over the toilet. It happened during the day too.<p>

Will was worried that Wesley wasn't keeping down any food. Wesley was now on a diet of Saltines and soup, and he couldn't always keep down the soup.

Wesley was miserable. Will was doing his best. He kept trying different foods hoping that something would stay down. It wasn't easy, but they finally figured out that Wesley could keep down tomato soup every time. It wasn't much, but at least he wouldn't starve.

They hadn't had sex since Wesley had found out he was pregnant either, at least not after that one time, and not because of Will. Wesley was too miserable to even want to try. He constantly brushed of Will's advances, which only made him feel worse. Wesley hoped his stomach would settle soon.

Downstairs he heard the front door open. Will was home from work. Wesley curled up as small as he could on his chair, hoping that Will would leave him alone. There was no way he wouldn't be found. He was in the library. It was like his sanctuary.

He heard Will coming up the stairs and groaned. He heard Will in the bedroom, the first place he would check for Wesley, but then he heard the shower turn on. Wesley didn't know what to make of that. Will always checked on Wesley when he came home. Not that Wesley was very nice about it. It wasn't that he was feeling smothered. He honestly did like the attention. It was just that he felt so miserable. He knew he was taking it out on Will and that he shouldn't do that. It wasn't Will's fault that Wesley was born this way, and it certainly wasn't Will's fault that Wesley was having a rough pregnancy.

That didn't mean that Will shouldn't check on him though. Wesley could be hurt. There could be a number of other things wrong. Wesley should go to the bedroom and see Will and stop being such a brat, but he didn't want to. Instead, he moved from his chair to the couch and stretched out. Will had worked a later shift today and it was already starting to get dark out. He closed his eyes and listened to the shower.

* * *

><p>Wesley must have fallen asleep as he was listening to Will shower. It was full dark outside now and he was covered with a throw. That made Wesley smile. Will had come in to check on him after all, and he apparently hadn't wanted to wake Wesley.<p>

Wesley got off the couch, folded up the throw and put it back where it belonged, and headed to the bedroom. He wished he could sneak in quietly but he had to pee.

Another thing Wesley hadn't been allowing was cuddling, but now as he slipped into bed with Will he pressed as close to him as possible and sighed when Will wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek. If Wesley could stand this tonight then maybe he would be able to eat in the morning.

* * *

><p>Wesley huffed out a laugh as Will's beard tickled him. His lips met Will's in a kiss, and they kissed for a while, a leisurely morning kiss. Will didn't push to go any further and Wesley was thankful for that. Especially when a few minutes later Wesley had to run to the bathroom to hang his head over the toilet. Maybe he wouldn't be able to keep food down after all.<p>

Will was in the bathroom with him, rubbing his back as he puked. When Wesley had finally finished he got up to brush his teeth and Will headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Well, to make breakfast for himself and to make soup for Wesley.

The food Will was making for himself smelled really good though. After he finished his soup he decided to chance it and steal some of Will's breakfast. He grabbed a piece of bacon before Will could stop him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I can't help it," Wesley pouted. "It smells so good."

"Well don't come crying to me if you puke."

Wesley stuck his tongue out at Will and finished off the piece of bacon. When nothing happened Wesley swiped another piece of bacon. Will rolled his eyes and took his empty plate to the sink along with Wesley's bowl. He rinsed them off and headed upstairs to shower, which surprised Wesley since he had only just showered when he had come home last night.

Wesley ran up the stairs, tossed his clothes on the floor and joined Will in the shower. "Room for one more?" he asked.

"There's always room for you."

Wesley smiled as Will poured some shampoo into his hand and then began washing Wesley's hair. Wesley relaxed under Will's touch humming in appreciation as Will massaged his scalp. Slowly Will washed every inch of Wesley's body and when he was done, he plastered himself against Wesley. Will was hard. Wesley wasn't. He was nice and relaxed instead.

"You're not aroused."

"I'm sorry, but I'm so relaxed."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Do you want me to take care of you?"

Will kissed him gently. "Don't worry about me."

Wesley took his turn to wash Will. Even though Will had told him not to bother he felt that he should do something, but before he could, Will pulled Wesley to his feet. "I said don't worry about it. Let's get out of here so you can get into bed."

Wesley nodded and let himself be pulled out of the shower. He stood there patiently as Will dried him off. He let Will pull him into the bedroom and help him into a pair of pajamas. Then Wesley crawled into bed alone. "I wish you could stay with me."

Will sat on the bed next to him. "You want me to stay?"

Wesley sighed and closed his eyes. "Would you?"

"Yeah, let me just call into work."

He heard Will talking on the phone and tried to keep from falling asleep until Will joined him.

He felt the bed dip next to him as Will climbed into bed with him. Will wrapped an arm around him and pulled him flush against him. "I take it you're feeling better then."

Wesley rolled over in Will's arms. "I'm sorry."

"I know. You don't have to apologize. I get it. You're going to be emotional because of your hormones. It's just something we're both going to have to deal with."

"On a positive note, I think my stomach has finally settled. I haven't puked up the bacon."

Will laughed. "That's definitely good news. It'll be nice to feed you actual food again."

"It'll be nice to eat actual food again."

"How about I make you a really big lunch after your nap then?"

"Sounds good."

Will kissed his forehead and pulled him closer and Wesley fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Wesley woke up on his back, Will stroking his stomach. Will was grinning at him.<p>

"Well hello."

"Hey. Are you up for a little fun?"

"Oh, Will. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. Don't feel bad about it. Although I think I'm going to let you be the one to initiate it and I'm just going to leave you alone, okay?"

Wesley rested a hand on Will's cheek. "Okay." He leaned in and kissed Will, and then his stomach grumbled.

Will laughed into his mouth. "How about that big lunch I promised you?"

"Yes please." Wesley followed Will down to the kitchen.

"So what can I make for you?"

"You know what sounds really good? A burger. With bacon. And cheese."

Will laughed. "Do you want to go out for a burger?"

Wesley shrugged. "Yeah, why not."

Back up the stairs they went so they could change into clothes and then off they went. Wesley hadn't been out of the house since Will had brought him home, except to the doctor and Wesley didn't count the doctor.

Wesley just hadn't really wanted to go anywhere. And sitting in the restaurant now he couldn't help thinking that maybe that hadn't been the best idea. Their waiter wouldn't even look at him. Others like Wesley were being treated even worse. He had almost forgotten what the real world was like.

Wesley rubbed a thumb over the back of his left hand as he watched the horrible way that others like him were treated. The next time the waiter showed up at their table he heard Will ask him to pack up their stuff to go. He was barely aware of Will ushering him out of the restaurant and into the car.

He stayed silent on the way home, just thinking. Will managed to get him sitting at the kitchen table and that was when Wesley finally spoke. "We're not normal. I mean, I always knew our relationship was different but I guess I never realized how different. It's not fair. How did I get to be so lucky?"

"Because a good man bought you."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Are you complaining about your luck?"

"No! I'm just trying to understand. I'm trying to understand why someone like you would even come to a place like you did to buy someone and how it is that of everyone there you picked me." Wesley broke off with a sob. He just wanted to know why him. He was grateful that it was but he just couldn't understand why.

"There was a woman," Will spoke up. "It was years ago. We were in love. At least I thought we were. I still wanted a child after she left but I made myself wait a few years to get over the pain. I decided to buy someone because I didn't want to deal with feelings or a connection. I was afraid of getting hurt again."

"But you picked me and you feel something for me, don't you?"

Will smiled and nodded at him.

"Do you regret buying me?"

Will shook his head slowly, still smiling. "No. Like I told you, I enjoy spending time with you. And I can't wait to see how our baby turns out and what our baby will look like."

Wesley smiled but he still needed to know something. "How we are, how you treat me, have you ever seen it before or are we really that uncommon?"

Will was still smiling at him but it was a sad smile and that was all the answer Wesley needed. They ate their burgers in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Wesley was now four months pregnant and his hormones were even more out of whack. He was so incredibly horny.<p>

They still hadn't had sex since they had found out that Wesley was pregnant and now it was all Wesley could think about. Will was at work right now and Wesley had a surprised planned for him.

It would be so easy to just attack Will as soon as he got home, but Wesley wanted to show his appreciation as to how wonderful Will was.

A couple of days after they had started having sex, Will had revealed another package that he had bought for Wesley. He had handed it over stammering about how Wesley didn't have to wear it if he didn't want to. In the package had been women's lingerie.

Will had looked at him like he was afraid Wesley might bolt. Wesley had just raised his eyebrow and asked Will if there were any other kinks he should know about. Will had laughed and swatted Wesley with the pillow.

Wesley had seen the look in Will's eyes when Wesley had held up the lingerie. He knew how much Will had wanted him to wear it.

Wesley had been worried that it wouldn't fit since he was starting to show now, but it did. It stretched over the belly he was growing. If Wesley had waited any longer to do this then it might not fit.

Wesley still had twenty minutes before Will got home so he got comfortable on the bed and found something to watch on the television.

* * *

><p>A hand was stroking his cheek. Wesley sighed and snuggled further into his pillow. Laughter made him open his eyes. Will was looking at him with a fond expression on his face. Wesley just stared at Will as his sleep addled brain tried to figure out what was going on. Finally he got it. "I had a surprise for you."<p>

Will chuckled. "I can see that. I have to admit, I'm definitely surprised."

"Stupid hormones. I was really horny."

"You look really good."

Wesley was lying on his back, the covers off of him. The lingerie had slid up a bit. "It's a little snug."

"We can get more."

"Will… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Wesley was no longer horny and he felt terrible. He could see the effect that the lingerie had on Will.

"You don't have to apologize. You're tired these days. It's okay. But you do need to get out of that outfit and I need to shower."

Wesley got out of bed and grabbed Will before he could head to the shower. "Let me take care of you."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to." He kissed Will before Will could respond and Wesley was glad he did. Apparently the horniness had not gone away after all. Wesley was definitely responding to Will and Will noticed. "Go get on the bed and take only the panties off."

Wesley was on the bed in a flash, tugging the panties off and tossing them to the side. Next to the bed Will was moving just as quickly. Will grabbed the lube and climbed into the bed with Wesley. "I hope you won't be mad if I skip out on the foreplay."

"Definitely not."

Will lubed up his fingers and pushed one into Wesley, much slower than either of them wanted, but both of them were aware that they hadn't had sex for a few months now. But once Will had two fingers in him Wesley lost his patience. "Just fuck me already."

Will's eyes widened and his fingers stopped moving. Wesley didn't use that kind of language. It got Will's attention though. He pulled his fingers out of Wesley, slicked up his cock and was suddenly balls deep in Wesley.

Will started a pace that he knew Wesley liked but that wasn't what Wesley wanted. "Faster and hard, Will."

Will groaned and complied. It was perfect. It was exactly what Wesley had needed. He came hard and with a few more thrusts, Will came inside of him. Will collapsed on the bed next to Wesley but pulled him in close. Wesley felt really good, but as it turned out, he wasn't feeling satisfied. "Will."

"Hm?"

"Uh, we have a bit of a problem."

Will propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at Wesley. "What's wrong?"

"Well…"

Will laughed. "Okay, okay. Just give me a minute."

"Will, I think it's gonna take more than one more time."

"I figured. Don't worry. I can go for as long as you need."

"Really?"

Will chuckled. "Yeah, I can."

Wesley looked at him in disbelief. Will chuckled again. "I have control when I need to have control. You always come first, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but that's different from going as long as we'll be going."

"Stop worrying."

Even though Wesley was already hard again Will took his time exploring Wesley's body. Will kissed him and then made his way down to his neck. He avoided Wesley's nipples since they were sensitive, instead kissing a line down Wesley's body from neck to hip. Will swirled his tongue around the head of Wesley's dick but he didn't linger. It wasn't what Wesley wanted.

Will spread more lube over his cock and then pushed into Wesley. This time when Will started thrusting in the way that Wesley liked, slow and deliberate with a swivel of his hips when he was deep inside of Wesley, he didn't complain. This time _this_ was exactly what he wanted.

Will was really a trooper because it was starting to get dark by the time Wesley felt he was ready to finish. That meant that Will had just fucked him for hours. Wesley had lost track of how many times they had changed positions or how many times he had come.

He was close to coming again but he knew this would be the last time. "This is it Will. You can come this time." Wesley was on his back again and Will smiled down at him. Will waited until Wesley was at the beginning of his orgasm before he finally let himself go. He came right after Wesley did.

Wesley felt satisfied in a way that he couldn't even being to explain. There was a goofy grin on his face that he wasn't sure was going to go away anytime soon and he felt like he was floating.

He felt Will move and climb over him to get off the bed. He hoped Will wouldn't stay gone long. He heard the water in the bathroom running and then Will was back, lifting Wesley off of the bed. Wesley didn't have the energy to ask where Will was taking him.

Will lowered Wesley into the tub, which was in the process of filling up with hot water and took the rest of the lingerie off of Wesley. Will kissed his cheek. "Try and keep your head above the water. I'm going to go change the sheets."

Wesley managed to keep his head above water while Will was gone and when Will came back he shut off the water and got into the tub with Wesley. The hot water felt nice and Wesley just wanted to relax but Will insisted on washing him, and pretty thoroughly too. Wesley got a small respite when Will washed himself.

Will picked Wesley up out of the tub but forced him to lean against the counter as Will dried them both off. Will picked him back up to carry him to bed and then climbed in beside him. Wesley fell into a deep contented sleep.

* * *

><p>Wesley still had a smile on his face when he woke up. He stretched and sighed and when he rolled over, he winced. "Ow."<p>

"What's the matter?"

"What do you think? I'm sore."

Will laughed.

"Hey! It's not funny."

"You're the one who wanted it."

Wesley pouted at him. "You're mean."

Will let out one last snort. "Okay, okay. How sore are you?"

Wesley frowned. "I don't think I'm going to be able to sit."

"We could always tie a pillow to your ass," Will said, laughing again. Wesley smacked Will's chest and then went for his ticklish spots and soon they were both laughing. It ended with Wesley's knees on either side of Will and his arms resting beside Will's head. "Thanks for last night."

"It was my pleasure."

"Maybe, but I can't imagine that was much fun for you."

Will shrugged. "There are worse ways to spend an evening."

Wesley rubbed their noses together and gave Will a quick kiss before scooting down his body so that when he lay down on top of Will with his head was resting on Will's chest. Will wrapped his arms around Wesley.

"You know," he murmured a few minutes later. "I think I've figured out a solution to my problem."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"I'm just going to stay like this for the rest of the day."

Will snorted but wrapped his arms more firmly around Wesley.

Wesley wasn't sure he liked the idea of having someone wrapped around his little finger, but it was nice to know that Will was willing to let Wesley do what was needed to make himself comfortable. "I think I would actually like to stay in bed though."

"Sounds good."

"Will you stay with me?"

Will kissed the top of his head. "I though you'd never ask. Now how about you start your day in bed while I go make us breakfast. I'll bring it back here so we can enjoy it in bed."

"But that would mean that I have to get off of you. I'm actually quite comfortable."

"Just let me know when you're hungry."

Wesley really didn't want to move but after a while he could feel Will getting uncomfortable underneath him so he rolled off of him. They ate breakfast in bed and then spent the rest of the day there as well.

* * *

><p>Weeks went by and Wesley's libido didn't diminish. When Will had become too exhausted to keep up with Wesley he had actually let Wesley top. At first Wesley thought he must have been joking but Will had said there was no reason why they both shouldn't bottom.<p>

When even that hadn't been enough to satisfy him Will had taken to buying Wesley toys. It was rare that Wesley was without at least a plug inside of him. It was frustrating for the both of them. Wesley couldn't wait until his hormones evened out again, or at least until his libido calmed down.

Five months into his pregnancy though and it was time to go shopping. He needed clothes. And maybe this wasn't a bad thing because Wesley was realizing that he was actually a bit dependent on his plug. He wasn't going to wear it to go shopping but he was reluctant to take it out.

Will noticed his hesitation. "Maybe I should hide the toys from you."

"Maybe you should."

"Why don't I take it out for you," Will suggested. Wesley nodded in agreement. Will pulled it out and Wesley felt empty.

"Try not to think about it. And get dressed so we can go."

Wesley dressed in the last remaining clothes that actually fit. This trip to the mall was definitely overdue but Wesley had other reasons for not going. He was worried about the way he was going to be treated.

Wesley looked down at his tattoo and tried not to panic. Will hadn't pushed him to go anywhere since the burger incident and he wasn't really pushing now. Wesley knew he needed new clothes and even though Will could pick up some on his own it wasn't a bad idea for Wesley to go.

Will came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "I can do this for you if you want."

Wesley took a deep breath and dropped his left hand. "No. I should do this. I'm just… scared."

Will turned Wesley around to face him. "I'll be there with you. I won't let anything happen to you."

Wesley smiled and wrapped his arms around Will. "I know you won't. I just wish I didn't have to deal with this."

"I wish you didn't have to deal with this either." He kissed the top of Wesley's head and then pulled away. "Now come on. Let's go."

The mall wasn't crowded. It was early in the morning and a weekday. Wesley was grateful for the small amount of people. He didn't think he would do so well if it had been crowded. Too many people would probably have freaked him out.

They made their way to the maternity store easily. Wesley tried on article after article of clothing. Wesley even looked at stuff for further along in his pregnancy. He couldn't believe the amount of money that Will was about to spend on clothing.

Wesley was nearly done when Will brought him a couple of more items. Wesley smiled when he saw the lingerie and took it without a word. Wesley didn't understand it himself. Why would someone want someone with male parts only to dress him up in women's clothing? Although to be fair, Will hadn't tried to get him into any other women's clothing so maybe it was just a lingerie thing. Wesley didn't mind doing it. He may not have understood it but it made Will happy and it didn't bother him, so why not?

He wound up taking all of the lingerie that Will had brought him, hoping that he would still want to have sex in the later months of his pregnancy. If Will didn't get so turned on by it then Wesley could just wear them to bed. But that would kind of defeat the purpose anyway so he supposed it didn't matter.

They had lunch while they were at the mall and then made their way home. Wesley had made it through the morning without incident. He knew it wouldn't always be that easy though and he knew he was going to have issues every time he left the house.

Wesley would wear some of the new lingerie tonight. It was the least he could do because of the way Will treated him so wonderfully. Sometimes Wesley still couldn't believe his luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Wesley felt like they had just gone shopping. He wasn't really ready to leave the house again. Will wanted to buy him new clothes though and apparently something else that he wasn't telling Wesley about. A surprise.

He was in the shower with Will at the moment and glad for the large space. At nearly seven months in he already felt like a whale. Will washed him slowly, massaging all the knots out. It had become a routine. Will was doing everything possible to make sure Wesley stayed as comfortable as he possibly could.

Wesley was definitely enjoying the pampering. The morning orgasms weren't so bad either. Though he would have preferred something else, he loved having Will's fingers inside of him and now that Will had finished washing him, he was about to enjoy another of those orgasms.

Already kneeling on the ground to wash Wesley, Will slid two fingers into him easily. Wesley braced himself against the wall as Will massaged his prostate. It didn't take long, not when Will focused all his attention on Wesley's prostate.

Will washed himself as Wesley leaned against the wall and came down from his orgasm. When Will had finished he pulled Wesley out of the shower and dried him off. Wesley let out a contented sigh. It really was nice to be pampered. "Do we really have to go today?"

"If we don't go today then we'll never go."

Wesley groaned but got dressed. "I think you're just trying to torture me."

"Yes, that's what the orgasm was about. Torture."

Wesley rolled his eyes but said nothing further. He pouted all the way to the mall.

Wesley dutifully walked around the shop and picked out clothes to try on. Will helped him take everything to the dressing room. "Okay, you try these on and I'll be back."

"You're going to leave me here?"

"You're just trying on clothes, Wes. You'll be fine."

"Will, I don't want to be left alone. Please stay," Wesley pleaded.

"How am I going to pick up a surprise for you if you're with me all of the time?"

Will had a point. Wesley hadn't thought about that. "I don't need a surprise. You buy me so much already. Just don't go."

Will sighed and kissed him. "I'll be back." Will left and for the first time since Will had bought him Wesley felt like Will had really let him down.

Wesley hurried into his changing room and locked the door. Wesley was struggling out of his clothes when he heard voices right outside his door. "Somebody needs to teach you a lesson boy since your master obviously hasn't done the job himself. Buying you presents like you're actually someone."

There was a kick to the door and Wesley tried to make himself as small as possible in the corner of the dressing room. Not that that would actually work. There was more than one guy outside his room and they were determined to get in. Wesley had never been so terrified in his life.

The wood finally gave way to the men and Wesley's thoughts immediately went to protecting his unborn child. Will's child. He left his face vulnerable trying to offer his stomach and the baby within more protection.

There were three of them and they wasted no time in using their feet against him like they had the door. Tears fell from his eyes. There was so much pain. Miraculously they avoided his stomach. No other part of his body was safe though. One guy kicked his balls as another destroyed his face.

Wesley could taste blood. He was sure his nose was broken and he was sure there were bones throughout his body that were the say way. Wesley briefly wished that he would die.

Darkness came and Wesley surrendered to it.

* * *

><p>Beeping. That was the first thing he was aware of. The second thing he was aware of was pain. His entire body hurt.<p>

People were talking around him. It sounded like medical stuff. Was he in a hospital? Why would he be in a hospital? He tried to focus but his brain wouldn't cooperate. The pain he was in was probably the reason he was in the hospital. He felt like one big bruise. Then the memories flooded him and he wished that he hadn't been able to remember.

He had been beaten. By three men. They thought Wesley was treated too well and had taken it upon themselves to show Wesley his place in the world. Wesley let out a groan.

"Wesley?" That voice belonged to Will. A straw was held to his lips and he drank from it gratefully. He finally tried to open his eyes and he drank and found he couldn't.

When the straw was taken away Wesley tried talking. "Can't see," he managed.

"Your eyes are swollen shut."

"How bad?" he asked, hoping Will knew he wasn't just talking about his eyes.

"Not now, Wes. You need to rest"

Wesley felt movement next to him and a body pressed itself against him gently. "Is it okay if I lie here next to you?" Will asked even though he already was.

"Yes," Wesley replied, and then he thought of something else. "The baby?"

"The baby is fine."

"Good."

"I would kiss your cheek or put my arm around you, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Probably for the best," Wesley said as he drifted off.

* * *

><p>The second time Wesley woke up, his brain was a little quicker at catching up. He remembered he was at the hospital and he remembered why he was at the hospital. "Will?"<p>

"I'm here. What do you need?"

"Water." A straw was held to hips lips again. Wesley sighed when he had had his fill of water. "How long do I have to stay here for?"

"They don't know yet."

"Are you going to tell me how bad it was yet?"

"No."

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

Will didn't answer him.

"Fine. I'll ask the doctor."

"Ask me what?" said a voice that Wesley didn't recognize.

"How bad my injuries are, and I take it you're my doctor."

"Dr. Katherine Pulaski at your service."

"Dr. Pulaski, Will won't tell me how severe my injuries are. Will you tell me?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

Dr. Pulaski sighed. "Well, you nearly lost your vision, your nose was broken, there's hardly a place on you that isn't bruised, save your stomach, and you have several cracked ribs and a broken bone in your leg."

"I feel like crap, but not that bad. You must have me on a lot of medication."

"We do."

"I guess I won't be leaving here anytime soon then."

"No Wesley, you definitely won't be."

"Is the baby _really_ okay?"

"Yes, your baby is fine."

"Doctor," Will said from beside him, "can you remove that _thing_ on his hand."

Will talked about Wesley's tattoo with such malice and contempt and Wesley was glad for it. It was then that Wesley realized that he bad been rubbing his finger over the tattoo.

"I can."

"Should we wait until his injuries clear or can you start on it now?"

"I can completely remove it now if you want."

"Do it."

"I'll be right back then."

"Will, you don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to."

"More water please."

Will held the straw up to his lips again.

"How long have I already been here?" he asked when he was done.

"A few days." Wesley really was in bad condition if he had already been out of it for a few days. Wesley sighed. "I wish I could open my eyes."

"I know. They said you should be able to in a few days."

He felt Will's lips on his own. "I was so scared. I was so afraid that you wouldn't wake up." Will gave him another kiss and then settled back next to him.

"Wesley, I'm going to remove this tattoo from your hand now, okay?" Dr. Pulaski asked from beside him.

"Okay." Wesley was barely even aware of her touching him.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

He felt Will get off the bed and leave him.

"You're very lucky, you know."

"Oh am I?"

"I've had men bring guys and girls here that they didn't buy to have them tattooed. I've never actually removed a tattoo though."

Wesley supposed she wouldn't have, not with the way he had seen people like him treated. That wouldn't happen to Wesley anymore though. Will had just seen to that. It seemed that Will cared more than Wesley had realized.

Will came back from the bathroom and got back into bed with him, and Wesley fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A few days had gone by and Wesley was able to open his eyes even if only a little bit. He could squint at Will now. Will was in bed with him again, sitting flush against him. Wesley could stay up for longer periods of time even though he was still on quite a lot of pain meds.<p>

"Wesley, we need to talk."

"You sound serious."

"This is my fault. I'm so sorry this happened to you. If I hadn't left you alone, this would have never happened to you. I would understand completely if you blamed me."

It would be easy to blame Will, but he knew that Will wasn't the one to be blamed. "I don't blame you," he whispered.

"You don't?"

"No. But I am mad at you. You left me when I asked you not to."

"Do you think you'll be able to forgive me?"

"Of course I will."

"Really?"

"Will, in case you haven't noticed, I do like you."

Will gently placed an arm around Wesley, kissing his cheek. "Wes, I feel so bad about this."

"I know. We'll get past this though."

Will kissed his cheek again. "I can't wait to get you out of here. I think you'll feel better once we get you home."

"That would be nice."

"Go back to sleep, Wes."

That sounded like a good idea to Wesley. He snuggled closer to Will and Will gave him a kiss. "Sleep well, Wes."

* * *

><p>Wesley was finally sleeping in his own bed again. He had stayed at the hospital for two weeks. It had been awful. He would much rather be here with Will taking care of him.<p>

"How do you feel?"

"So much better now."

"I'm glad. Here's the remote, a few books, some water, and your steak."

"Oh good. I'm starving. Are you going to stay with me?"

"Sure," Will said, climbing into bed next to him. Wesley turned on the television and found some _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ reruns. Beside him Will chuckled. Anytime _Buffy_ was on Wesley would watch it. Through Wesley, Will had seen every episode.

Wesley practically inhaled the steak. It would seem that his appetite had returned since he had been released from the hospital. He was still on bed rest though. He still had a broken bone in his leg and the cracked ribs. Basically he wouldn't be able to move from this bed for the rest of his pregnancy. Will had already told the bookstore that he wouldn't be back until after the baby was born.

"You're already finished?" Will was staring at him in awe.

"I was hungry. Actually, I'm still hungry."

Will chuckled. "Do you want me to make you another one?"

"Would you?"

"It's what I'm here for," Will said as he got out of bed and came around to take Wesley's plate from him. Wesley grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed. "You're here for a lot more than that." He curled a hand around the back of Will's neck and pulled him in to kiss him. It was the first time they had shared a deeper kiss since Wesley had been in the hospital. Whey they broke apart they were both breathing heavily, which actually hurt Wesley. Will smiled at him and rubbed a hand over Wesley's belly. "How about I go make you that steak now?"

"Thanks, Will." As Wesley waited for Will, he watched as an evil Angel tormented Buffy and her friends. The show was over when Will came back with the steak, so he flipped channels until he found a movie they could both enjoy before digging into the steak. He let out a contented sigh when he had finished.

"Feel better?"

"I'll feel even better than that after a hot shower."

"About that…"

Wesley looked over at Will. "Are you about to tell me I can't have a hot shower?" If Will was, then at least he had the decency to look like he felt terrible about it.

"Wes, you can't get your cast wet, and between that and your pregnancy and the cracked ribs, I think showers and baths are going to be too difficult."

Will was right of course. Will had gotten him a wheelchair for when he needed to get around so he wouldn't need crutches so he wouldn't overexert himself.

Wesley snorted. "I guess I should consider myself lucky since I at least can still get up and take a shit on my own." Tears leaked unbidden from his eyes, frustration and hormones in control of his body. Will scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. "It's not all bad. I'll be the one giving you sponge baths."

Wesley laughed through the tears. "I think you're going to enjoy those more than me."

"Probably, but it isn't the end of the world. I'll even change the sheets every time I wash you so you never feel dirty."

"Fresh sheets every day, sponge baths, all the food I can eat, a wheelchair. I think you're trying to make me fat and lazy."

Will laughed. "The circumstances are unfortunate. We'll have to get you moving again after the baby is born."

Wesley rolled his eyes. "Yeah, there's a plan."

"You know I'm going to be helping you as much as I can with the baby, right?"

"But what about feedings?"

"We can pump the milk from your breast or we can even keep some formula in the house. Don't worry. I'll be helping until I go back to work."

"Yeah, and when are you going back to work?"

"I don't know yet. We'll see."

"Well fine. Let's just get this bath thing over with."

Will took away his plate and left the room. It was humiliating living like this, unable to do things on his own. He turned off the TV and tried to relax. This was Will doing this for him and Will didn't care that Wesley couldn't do things on his own. One thing he had learned was that Will liked taking care of him.

Will came back with the supplies for his sponge bath. Wesley had to admit that it wasn't so bad. It was kind of nice having Will wash him, even if it wasn't in the shower. Will took the bandage off of the back of Wesley's hand so he could gently wash the area.

"I never thanked you for that."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do, Will. That was huge, what you did for me. This means we can go to restaurants now. This means I can go out in public with you now and not be treated like shit. It's a huge thing and I won't forget it."

Will leaned in and placed a kiss to the tip of Wesley's nose. "Thanks." Will went on with the sponge bath, washing what he could reach and then having Wesley roll onto his side so he could finish.

"There are other parts of you that I could… clean."

"Maybe tomorrow. And what about my hair? How are we going to clean that?"

"I've got some dry shampoo that we can use."

When Will had finished he helped Wesley into a fresh pair of pajamas and then into the wheelchair so that Will could change the sheets. Wesley rolled his chair out onto the balcony. A few minutes later Will joined him.

"I think I'd like to stay out here. Can you bring me my book?"

"Sure." As Will went back inside Wesley wheeled himself to a position where he wasn't getting as much sunlight. Will came back out with two books and sat down next to him. They read in silence until Wesley needed food and then they sat at the table on the balcony and ate in companionable silence. After lunch they both went back to reading.

Wesley wouldn't mind more days like this if he wasn't in a wheelchair or broken and bruised. He could only hope that his injuries would heal soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Wesley's due date was right around the corner and he was freaking out a bit. That's why Will was currently rubbing his belly. Wesley loved having his belly rubbed. Will had started doing it when Wesley had been bedridden to soothe him, just like he was using it to soothe him now. Only this time Wesley was having a harder time relaxing.

Even though all of his injuries had healed he was terrified something was going to go wrong when he gave birth.

Will's hands stopped moving on his belly and he was suddenly lying next to Wesley. "I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Wes. I just need to tell you something and it's okay if you don't feel the same, but I just need you to know." Will took a deep breath. "I am in love with you, Wes."

Wesley's voice was shaky when he spoke. "I think I do too, but I'm so afraid that my hormones are screwing me up so I don't want to say it until later on, okay?"

"Okay."

"You're not mad, are you?"

"No, Wesley. I understand, but I happen to think that you do." He went back to rubbing Wesley's belly and this time Wesley felt himself finally begin to relax. At least parts of him. Other parts of him had woken up now. Will smirked at him. "What do you want?"

It was an easy answer. "I want you inside of me."

They hadn't done anything since Wesley had been in the hospital. He knew Will had been getting a little frustrated but he hadn't said anything and he certainly hadn't pushed Wesley for anything.

Wesley rolled onto his side and sighed when the first finger breached him. He had missed this. It was lazy and slow and gentle, like they weren't desperate for each other even though it had been a while. But things were different now. Will loved him and he was pretty sure he loved Will and now it was more than just sex.

With a hand on his hip Will continued his lazy thrusting as he kissed Wesley's ear, neck, cheek, whatever he could get at. Wesley turned his head so he could capture Will's lips with his own. His orgasm was a wonderful and slow buildup and when he finally cried out Will was right there with him.

Will was the first to move, but only to pull out of Wesley and then lie on his back. Wesley rolled onto his back and let out a surprised cry.

"What's the matter?" Will demanded, immediately hovering over Wesley.

"I think my water just broke."

Will's eyes went wide but then he laughed and kissed Wesley. "Come on! We have to get you to the hospital!" Will helped him get out of bed and into some comfortable clothes.

Wesley kept his mouth shut because it was really funny but it wasn't until Will was at the bedroom door that he realized he had forgotten to get himself dressed. Wesley laughed as Will ran back into the bedroom to get dressed. "You could have told me," Will said as they made their way to the hospital.

"I would have said something if you had made it to the car."

"Oh you're just hilarious, aren't you?"

Wesley laughed but it turned into a cry of pain as his first contraction finally hit. Will's hand grabbed him. "We'll be at the hospital soon."

By the time they got to the hospital Wesley was ready for this whole thing to be over. Except he wasn't ready. He wasn't even close to ready.

He and Will had a room to themselves as Wesley went through more contractions waiting for his baby to be ready to make an appearance. Will held his hand as he groaned his way through another contraction.

"What can I do for you?" Will asked after the contraction had passed.

"Get this thing out of me."

Will chuckled. "I would if I could. We have a private room, what if I rubbed your belly?"

"Okay," Wesley agreed.

"Let me go find some lotion or lube or something." Will ran off leaving Wesley there alone. He really wished things weren't taking so long and not because of the pain. If he had just had the baby when he had gotten here then he wouldn't have had time to be so afraid. The longer he waited the more terrified he became. He hoped that if anything the belly rub would help soothe his mind.

Will came back into the room. "We're in luck. I was able to get some lotion." Will slid Wesley's hospital gown up and poured lotion onto his hand. He rubbed them together and then started rubbing Wesley's belly slowly.

When a contraction came, Will stopped rubbing his belly and grabbed both of his hands instead, despite the lotion on his own. When Wesley's contraction had subsided Will went back to rubbing his belly. Wesley let out a sigh. This wasn't so bad.

They spent a few hours like that as Wesley slowly inched his way towards the actual birth. Each time Wesley had a contraction Will would hold his hands. Every time a nurse knocked on the door, Will would hurriedly pull down Wesley's hospital gown to save whatever dignity he might have left.

It was all those hours later, after one particularly bad contraction, that Will was giving him a really good belly rub that Wesley's body started feeling something more. He turned beet red but Will just chuckled. He left Wesley's side and grabbed some tissues. "Okay, Wes. Let's see how fast and how quietly you can come."

Wesley opened his mouth to protest, but Will wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking fast. Wesley just barely bit back a groan remembering at the last second that he had to keep quiet. Maybe it was because he liked the risk of getting caught, even though he really didn't think he did, but he came quickly shooting into the tissues that Will had grabbed.

A contraction hit right after, but he was still in a daze and it wasn't nearly as bad. Will went back to rubbing his belly and they both acted like nothing had happened, though Wesley felt way more relaxed now.

Will kept up those belly rubs for the rest of the time that they were in the private room, though his hands must have been tired.

Finally, Wesley was ready to give birth. Wesley grabbed Will's hand and squeezed. He hadn't thought he could feel more terrified then he had earlier today - or was it yesterday? – he didn't even know now, but he was. Will must have seen the fear in his eyes. He leaned in and gave Wesley a kiss. "You're going to be just fine and I'm not going to leave your side, okay?"

Wesley nodded but didn't lessen his grip on Will's hand. Wesley was already exhausted from the long hours he had spent in labor and now he was going to have to actually give birth. He pushed as hard as he could but there was so much pain and he was so tired. He started crying. Will got even closer to him. They were still holding hands but now Will put an arm around his shoulders and actually sat down next to him. "I know you're tired but you're almost done."

Wesley sobbed into Will's neck and Will kissed the top of his head.

"Come on, Wesley. Just one more big push. Do it for me."

Wesley nodded against Will's beck and then picked his head back up. "Okay, Will. For you." Wesley pushed with every last ounce of his remaining strength and a cry filled the room that wasn't his own. He had done it. He had brought their son into the world.

He collapsed back against the pillows as nurses started hooking him up to various things. "What's going on?" he asked Will.

"It's okay, Wes. You're exhausted and you lost blood. They're just trying to stabilize you."

"How much blood?"

"Not a lot, actually. Don't worry about it though. You did so great. I'm so proud of you." Will sat down next to him again and started massaging his shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. Sore."

"You don't feel like you're going to pass out or anything, do you?"

"I did, but not anymore."

"That's good because it looks like somebody wants to meet us."

Wesley looked at the direction that Will was looking and saw a nurse walking over to them with their baby. She handed him to Wesley. Wesley took one look at him and tears started streaming down his face. "He's perfect, Will."

"I know." Will's arm wrapped around both Wesley and the baby. Wesley looked at Will and Will kissed him. When Will pulled back Wesley could see tears in his eyes. Will brushed Wesley's hair out of his face and then cupped Wesley's cheek. "I love you."

Wesley smiled and turned his head so he could kiss Will's palm. They both turned their attention back to their son. Wesley hadn't known it was possible to be this happy.

* * *

><p>"This feels weird." Wesley was feeding their son for the first time.<p>

"Yes, I'd imagine it's a lot different than when I do it."

Wesley rolled his eyes. He was still exhausted but at least now he was freshened up and in a pair of his own pajamas. It made him feel a little more normal.

"Wes, we still need to name him."

Wesley groaned. "I don't know, Will. You've been wanting a kid for a while. Don't you have a name you want to use?"

"Nothing from my past, no, but I have been thinking. How about Robert Thomas Crusher-Riker?"

Wesley looked at Will, confused. "Wouldn't you want it to be Thomas Robert?"

Will smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "No. I want it to be Robert Thomas."

Wesley couldn't hold back a smile. "That's really nice of you. Thanks, Will."

* * *

><p>Wesley's hospital stay was thankfully short and they were soon bringing Robert home. Will had turned the room next to theirs into a nursery with plans to move Robert to a room further away when he was older. Will had done the nursery in a pale yellow so that they could use it for all of their future babies without having to change it.<p>

Robert was asleep and Wesley couldn't remember the last time he had slept. "I have an idea, Wes. Why don't we pump some of your milk and then you can go and try to catch up on some sleep." Wesley was too tired to argue. "Yeah, okay." He left Will a couple of bottles of milk and then face-planted down onto his bed.

* * *

><p>It was dark when he woke up. He must have slept the whole day away. He pulled himself out of bed and went straight to the nursery. His breath caught in his throat when he got there. Will was sitting in the rocking chair feeding Robert. Wesley was pretty sure that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He watched from the doorway, not wanting to interrupt this perfect moment. Wesley only spoke up when Will had finished feeding Robert. "Let me burp him."<p>

Will looked over at him. "How long have you been standing there?"

Wesley shrugged. "A few minutes. It was a beautiful thing to watch."

"Now you know how I feel."

"I could get used to it."

Will laughed. "I bet you could. I could watch you with Robert all day."

Wesley took the yellow towel they used for burping from Will and threw it over his shoulder. He took Robert and walked around the nursery, rubbing his back until he finally burped, and then he put Robert to sleep. Wesley watched Robert sleep for a couple of minutes before Will came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "Come on. You must be hungry. Let me make you some food."

Wesley let out a happy sigh. "You're too good to me."

Will chuckled and led Wesley down to the kitchen, baby monitor in hand. "So now that you got some sleep, how do you feel?"

"Like I could sleep for a week straight."

"Well why don't we pump more of your milk and I can get up when Robert cries tonight. This way you can sleep through the night."

"You don't have to do that, Will."

"Of course I don't. But I want to."

Wesley huffed out a laugh. "Okay. That actually sounds really good. I'm so tired still."

"And you probably will be for a while."

"I'm so glad you're here helping me. I know I wouldn't have gotten that if someone else…" Wesley trailed off thinking about how lucky he was that Will had wanted him. He started to cry. He did a lot of that lately because of the hormones.

Will pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. He pulled Wesley into his arms. "I think it's time you stop thinking about what could have happened. It didn't happen so it doesn't matter. You are with a man who loves you and you have a beautiful baby boy that you made with the man who loves you. Maybe you should start focusing on those things."

Will was right. Wesley really should stop thinking about what could have happened. Will had found him and now Will loved him and that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Wesley was nervous was an understatement. He felt like he was auditioning for a part in _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. It's not that he didn't think Will would like it because Wesley knew he would. Wesley wasn't actually sure why he was so nervous. Will would be home soon so he had to make sure that everything was ready to go.

Wesley himself was ready to go. Yesterday he had gotten all of his hair waxed off. And he had thought that giving birth was painful. Still, his body was hairless now. He had thought it would be a nice touch.

Wesley pulled all of the condoms out of the nightstand drawer. He had been surprised when it had been Will who had suggested using them. Will said they could have a baby again when Wesley was ready.

Robert had just turned one a few weeks ago and Wesley was ready again. With that taken care of he spread himself out on the bed and waited for Will to get home. Wesley felt like he should start singing "Sweet Transvestite" when Will walked in. Aside from the makeup, Wesley certainly looked the part.

He smiled when he heard Will come into the house. He knew Will would come check on him and Robert before he did anything else. Will's jaw dropped when he saw Wesley. Wesley didn't move a muscle, he just waited until finally Will approached the bed.

Will pushed him down onto the bed and devoured his mouth. He guessed Will had liked his surprise. "Aren't you going to unwrap me?" he managed to ask when Will pulled away to breathe.

"That depends. Will you do this again?"

"The outfit? Sure."

Will gave him a puzzled look and Wesley rolled his eyes. "You're not going to get an answer to that one until you unwrap your surprise."

So Will did. Very slowly. Wesley was trembling with need by the time Will had finished unwrapping him. Will stared down at him. "You're so smooth."

"Do you like it?"

Will nodded. He leaned in to kiss him again and then began an exploration of Wesley's body that left him writhing with need. "Will," he begged. "Please."

Finally Will ended his torment by sucking down Wesley's cock. Wesley groaned and bucked into Will's mouth. Will put an arm on Wesley to hold him down as he proceeded in his attempt to suck Wesley's brain out through his dick. He did an excellent job. Wesley came hard enough to see stars.

Will kissed his thighs as he came down from the orgasm. When Wesley had his breathing under control, Will pushed his knees to his chest. Wesley heard Will grunt. "Did you just come?"

"Yes," Will groaned. Wesley laughed. "I had plans for you, you know."

"Don't worry. I'll be able to go again. Until then…" Will's tongue swiped across his hole. Wesley let out a groan. If Will wanted to spend his recovery time doing this then Wesley was fine with that.

Wesley came again from just Will's tongue and finally Will took his clothes off and then Will rummaged around the drawer for the condoms and the lube. "Wes, where are the condoms?"

"That's your second surprise."

Will's jaw dropped for the second time that night. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

Will tackled him and they both laughed.

"There's something I want to tell you first."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I love you." Wesley knew he shouldn't have waited so long to say it, but he knew now that it had nothing to do with hormones. He knew now how he really felt. Will smiled and kissed him. "Thank you for telling me."

"I'm sorry it took so long."

"You don't have to apologize. It's okay."

"I really do, you know. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too."

Wesley sighed when Will slid into him. Wesley wrapped his legs around Will and his arms too, keeping Will as close to him as possible. When Wesley came for the third time that night, Will came inside of him. Wesley hoped that Will's seed had taken root.

* * *

><p>He wasn't in Will's arms when he woke up in the morning, though he could still feel Will's warmth beside him. He opened his eyes and saw a box sitting on the nightstand. Inside of it was a pair of wedding bands. Wesley sat up and picked up the box. He turned to face Will.<p>

Will was propped up on an elbow and smiling at him.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Wesley, will you marry me?"

"Are you sure?"

The tattoo was gone from the back of his hand. That was one thing, but marrying him was something else.

"Of course I'm sure."

Wesley smiled. "Yeah, okay. I'd love to marry you."

Will took the rings from Wesley and tossed them to the side. "Now come here."

Wesley laughed and tackled Will down onto the bed. The tattoo on the back of his left hand was gone and though he would never forget it, it would soon be replaced by a ring on the ring finger of the same hand.


End file.
